


Just give me a chance [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay I made a part of this video for my funny slash news about some tv-series, but after last episode I just NEEDED to add some things to it =))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give me a chance [vid]




End file.
